Way To Far
by BellaLaila87
Summary: This little story is about a girl  BELLA  who lives the hard knock life and a boy  EDWARD  who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. STILL HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO RATE THESE THINGS. All Human. Reveiws!
1. Chapter 1

_Prolouge_

_I felt my eyes starting to shut and the voices started to get softer. I heard people calling my name, but I couldn't see anywhere or even answer them for what they were asking me. The next thing I know everything goes black._

Present Day

"Miss. Swan!"

I jumped in my seat my head lifted off the desk. Crap, I fell asleep again.

I looked at the person who yelled at me.

My AP Chemistry teacher. Of course.

"Yes ma'm?" I answered in my sweetest voice, though I knew I wasn't going to get away with this. From her or my classmates. Say hello to snicker-city

"Could you please reframe from sleeping in my class? I do have a lesson to teach that I pressume you do need to learn correct?" Mrs. Emmrich said in her most snotty voice that I have come to know and hate.

"Yes of course ma'm." I said to her.

She nodded her head.

Then the bell rang.

I grabbed all of my books and organized them. Next was AP Physics. Great.

"Ms. Swan, can you please come here?" Mes. Emmrich asked. I looked at her nervous. But her voice sounded concerned...

"Yes Mrs. Emmrich?" I asked her once I got to her desk.

She took off her glasses and looked me straight in the eyes. "What has been going on Isabella? I have been finding you falling asleep in my class a lot lately. Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head, "N-no. I-I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. But I'm fine. I promise Mrs. Emmrich, it won't happen again."

She looked at me for a long time before she sighed, "Alright, here is a pass, you might be late to your next class." Right on cue the second period bell rings. I run off to class.

I got into my room and gave my teacher my pass. Someone patted me on the back when I walked in. I heard snickers around the room as I made it to my seat. I touched my back. Of course. I took the sign off my back and, when the teacher wasn't looking, I shot it into the trash can. Perfect shot. That quieted the snickers.

For now.

While we were taking notes, I heard the door open and someone enter the room.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen. Please take your seat." Mr. Banner said.

I stiffened in my seat, but no one noticed, I just continued to take the notes. The chair next to me moved, even though I flinched slightly, I still continued taking the notes.

Someone tapped me on the arm. I looked up, not really meeting the persons gaze.

I heard a velvety voice whisper, "Do you have a pen or pencil?" I shook my head no, thankfully I really didn't so I wasn't lying about it. Then he turned around to ask another person, I swear the entire room offered him one.

He tapped me on the shoulder again, "Can I borrow your notes after class?" This time I looked at him, is he serious?

I looked him in the eye and noticed he had a smirking expression on his face. Ass-muncher.

I looked at him, then looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, he wasn't, then gave Mr. Edward-I'm-So-Fucking-Perfect- Cullen the middle finger. He looked shocked. I continued taking notes, with a smirk on my face.

After another 45 minutes passed, the bell finally rang. Now it was time for APWorld. Oh joy. Before I could leave though, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see the ass-muncher still there.

He looked annoyed. I waited for him to speak. When he didn't I got up and left.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted behind me as I walked down the hall. I kept moving.

"Hey, what the hell was that in class? Seriously?" He asked. I kept walking.

He scoffed at me pissed, storming off down the hall from my lack of response. Like I said before ass-muncher. At least he finally left me alone.

Once I got to my next class I looked out the window at the fall looking weather. So beautiful. It amazes me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket then.

**Did you get to school alright today kiddo? -Dad.**

It vibrated again.

**Honey did you make it alright? -Mom**

I smiled at my phone. I sent to my dad.

_**Yes I made it alright, I have work after school later than usual so I'm not sure id I will be home on time. But I will have dinner on the table at 7pm, promise. Love you. ~Bella**_

Then I sent one to my mom.

**_I made it fine mom :) I can't come by later though, I have work till 6 after school today, my boss got me in for a extra few hours. Love you ~Bella_**

I sighed after I sent the text, and then started copying more notes from the white board.

My father is a police officer, he doesnt get paid much, though he works as many hours as he can get. My mother was a kindergarden teacher, things happened. I have to work two different jobs to help out to pay for my college tutuion and other things. I work at the dinner only a block away from here, and only two miles from my house. I also work at the music store that is only a few stores down form the dinner. I work there after school at 3:40 till 6. Then I work at the dinner from 8 till 12. Then I go home on the bus, cause my mom won't let me walk. I am not suppose to be allowed to work that late at night, but I know the owner and they know my situtation so I got a free-bee.

I am a senior in high school. Though I am supposed to be a junior. I skipped a year. I was born on November 30th. If I was born one my day later, I would have been a sophmore. I am 15 years old right now, I am turning 16 in two months.

Today seems to be going by quick since the bell rang. I have AP English now.

On top of skipping a year I am also in Accelarted Programs. So you can imagine that I am referred to as the geek at school.

I am basically plain-janel. I have brown hair that comes almost to my butt, I weigh about 90 pounds and am 5'4 in height. I have brown eyes. See plain. Right now I am wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, white sneaker, a black zip-up jacket two sizes to big and a locket around my neck. It is silver and is inscribed with words.

For college I plan on going to one of the best in the world. New York University. I want to become a doctor when I am older, so I have to have certain academics inorder to get in. Thankfully they take AP courses so that is already some classes done. I am a straight A student and I placed a 2400 on the SAT's. so I am hoping for a scholarship, if I am lucky enough. I already applied early, I haven't gotten notice yet.

I looked around the room, looking at my peers. More like a bunch of airheads.

Right now Rosalie Hale had her tongue down Emmett McCarthys throat and Mike and Tyler had a porn magizine in hand while Jessica and Lauren were ogling at them. This is the amazing class of 2011 (major sarcasm). To think I almost two years younger then them and I have higher grades. Shows what TV, alchol and partying does for you.

"Class, please settle down." Came in one of my favorite teachers, Miss. Lillac. She had a way with words when it came to literature and putting all of these people in there place. She inspired me to get somewhere. She even suggested NYU to me.

"Unfortunetly all today we are going to be taking notes so please take out your notes and begin writing what I have on the board." I groaned, of cousre. Why would this class be any different than the last few.

The periods went and gone. After that I had Advance Math, after that Calculus, then I had College Spanish, then lunch, then gym. By the time lunch came, I had at least three pages of new notes in each of my notebooks.

I didn't have lunch with me today, because I didn't get a chance to go to the grocery store yesterday, which reminds me I need to get there. Or maybe dad could, but i don't want to have to burden him. I mean he already has work all week for 18 hours a day.

I started doing my homework for my classes when a bag slammed down next to me. I looked to see who it was. Edward.

Seriously? What is his problem today? I mean he was like this everyday, but he only bugged me at least once a day. Not multiple times. And with stupid things that involved me actuakky communicating with him.

I looked back down at my notes. I didn't have time for this.

Suddenly my pen was out of my hand. I was pissed now. I looked at him glaring now.

"What gives?" I asked him in a pissed off voice.

He looked taken aback, but got his composure back. "I think I should be asking you that question Bella."

"Screw you Edward, leave me alone." I leaned towards him for my pen. He was pissing me off now. I needed to get this work done before tonight. I had a lot to do.

He pulled backa s I leaned in. "No you are going totell me what is wrong with you."

I stood now I was irrated with him, "Gee, now you are wondering? After what, four years of being able to ask? Why don't you go sit with you girldfriend and worry about your own problems. I am no longer apart of your life." I grabbed all my stuff and left the cafeteria. I didn't need that pen anyway, I have another one in my locker. I think.

I looked behind me, making sure that he didn't follow me. Luckily he didn't.

I went into the library. Luckily the librarian had a pencil I could borrow since there was none in my locker. Gosh that boy was on my shit list.

I got my Chemistry and History homework done and part of my Calculus done. The rest was for tonight. Cue the groan.

I went off to gym once the bell rang.

As I entered the locker room, I saw Alice, Rosalie and Tanya in there already. Oh this should be good. I went to my locker and started to grab my uniform out of it. Yeah gym uniforms. It was green shorts and a white t-shirt. So stylish.

As I closed my locker, I felt someone's elbow go into my back, slamming me into the locker, my cheek hitting it. It hurt like hell. I felt the bruise forming on both my back and cheek. I looked at Tanya who was laughing, and recieveing a blank stare from Rose and an uncertain look from Alice.

"Wow, like, who knew that, like, you could be even more uglier than usual today, it's like a like new like recorded." Tanya gave an oh-so attractive snort and had Rose and Alice follow her. To think all three of them are older than me, and are suppose to be mature. Honestly, I am proud of Tanya though; she only used like five times in that sentence. Usually it is more (rolling eyes).

I looked around the gym once I walked out of the locker room, shaking my head in disgust.

Classic.

A bunch of guys were ogling the girls and some of the girls were making ...inappropriate guestures to the boys. Do they have no self-respect for themselves? One of the girls blow a boy a kiss and touched her ass. Apparently not.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen today we are going to play kickball." said Mr. David. Finally! Something easy. All the girls groaned the guys hooted. "Alright settle down, team captians, Emmett and ...Jasper." Great I'm last. I may be one of the best girl players, but all the guys always choose the hotties. Weird I know (again sarcasm).

After about fifteen minutes of them deciding who to pick, I am last -as always- and put on Emmett's team. At least it is something new.

I am kicking first suprisingly since Emmett was to busy talking with Rose so I went up to plate. Jasper was pitching. He laughed when he saw me and had everyone move in. I rolled my eyes. Little does he know.

I kicked the ball the first time. I made it all the way around the field. Everyone looked pretty shocked. Whatever, their opinions don't matter to me.

By the end of the period, Emmetts team won with 16 points (complimentary of me getting 6 of those.) to 10.

When I walked out of the locker room Emmett stopped me, "Damn Bella,where did you learn to kick like that?' I shrugged, Jasper was now on the other side of me, when I turned my head.

"Yeah Bella, that was pretty awesome out there." Jasper said with a small smile on his lips. I nodded. I was in a hurry. I wasn't trying to be rude. But I had work in an hour and it took me a long time to get there what with walking.

Before they could speak, I spoke first, turning around to face them, "Well it was nice randomly chatting with you two, but I have to be going, besides your girlfriends and friends are waiting for you." I said to them while nodding towards were ther 'group' was.

I started walking out of the school leaving them in my dust.

"Bella, can you help the customor over there? I need to answer this call, it could be the new CD's coming in. After I am done you can leave." Stacey said to me. I was in the back of the store putting away boxes.

I smiled nodding. It was almost six o'clock so I was out of here after this customer. I went into the front and saw none other than Edward Cullen. Could he be anymore of a stalker today? I was about to turn around but he saw me. He looked confused.

I said in my fake nice customer voice, "Hello, sir, can I help you with anything?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Well it is such a thing called a job, genius."

"No I mean how did you get here? You don't have car do you?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"That is none of your business, now unless you are buying something, please don't bother me." I said in a cold voice. I knew if Stacey heard she would kill me, but whatever.

He narowed his eyes, and handed me a CD. Jimmy Eat World. Hmmm...Not bad taste.

I scanned and he handed me a credit card. Ugh! I hate it that he has it so easy. All he had to do was hand me a plastic card, bam money and he was done, mean while I had to work for my money.

I smiled sickenly sweet and said, "Have a nice day."

I went into the back once Stacey came in front and I got my coat and book bag and left through the back, walking home all the way home.

I was about half way home when I heard a car pull up behind me. I looked. The person rolled down there window. Sitting there was Alice and then in the drivers seat, Edward.

I turned and walked.

"Bella, do you need a ride home?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head saying no. I didn't need their pity charity.

"Come on Bella, you can't walk in the rain like this, you will get sick." This time it was Edward.

"I can and I will, but thank you so much for your pity offer, now you both can go and enjoy your night goodbye." I said as I started running. I cut through a couple of the other yards and ended up in front of my house. I was going to have to remember that.

As I unlocked my door, I heard a car again. I turned around. God, could they leave me alone! It looked like Edward was going to get out of his precious Volvo, but I opened the door and locked it before he could.

I leaned against the door and sighed out the breath that I had been holding. I looked at the clock. 6:25pm. Dad was going to be home in about 35 minutes. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the chicken I had in the frig that I defrosted yesterday, put the beans, corn and green beans in there each own separate pots on the stove, then I got the bread out and started cutting it up placing it on aplate on the table, then I went into the frig and got the salad out and started cutting it up putting in tomatoes and other vegatables with the salad dressing I knew was dad's favorite. I grabbed a plate and a cup then I grabbed out the orange juice put it in the cup then added water into it. His doctor said he had to do that since it was too sweet. I also left the water jug out on the table for him incase he needed some more to drink. I put on the potatos then and added a little bit of butter so it add flavor. I looked at the clock. 6:35. The chicken would be ready in about 15 minutes and so would the corn, beans and green beans. The potatos would be the only late thing. I set out the salad and started to do the laundry that was needed to be done. I heard the timer go off, and ran into the kitchen.

The chicken was ready and everything else and the potatos would be done within 5 minutes. I looked at the clock again. 6:50. I ran into the pantry and got out the apple sauce that the doctor said would be best for lowering cholesterol. Dad never did eat right since mom wasn't the best cook.

I checked to make sure everything was ready and I made sure that everything was warm and good. The potatoes were finally done, when I switched the washed clothes into the drier. I set out the potatoes just as I heard dad's cruiser pull. Right on time.

I ran to the front door to go greet him. As I entired the hall, he opened the door saying, "Mmmm... something smells good Bells." He smiled at me. I smiled back. For the first time today my smile was genuine.

"Hey dad. Yeah I just finished making dinner. I made your favorite." I said to him as I took off his jacket for him and put it in the closet.

He smiled, "Chicken." He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together and went into the kitchen right after giving me a hug.

He looked at the table and smiled, then he frowned, "Where is your plate Bells?" He looked at me.

"I have a shift at 8 at the dinner, I have to go now or I am going to be late, but don't worry Esme has a plate of food for me there already." I smiled at him as I slipped on my jacket.

"Now Bella-" My dad started but I beat him to it.

"I know I have to take the bus home, and no getting into strangers cars." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I gotta go, I will be home at about 12:30. Do you have work tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes I have it at nine, but-" I cut him off.

"Alright well eat your dinner before it gets cold, and I told mom I couldn't come today so if you are going to see her tonight give her a kiss for me." I said to him as I grabbed my key and my books just incase I got a break to study for about five minutes.

He sighed, "Bells, I don't want you working yourself to hard alright? Tell Esme you won't be working late tomorrow night, alright? I want you to at least get some sleep."

"But dad-" I was about to argue that we needed the money, but he interrrupted me. I guess that is where I learned it from...

"No Bella, you are only working till 10:30 tomorrow and I will call Esme to make sure that you do. I want you at least sleep once this week." He said with a really concerned look on his face.

I sighed, "Only tomoorw?" I said to him with hopeful eyes.

"Only for tomorrow, come on now, you know you want to sleep." He said with a crooked half smile on his face as he poked me in the stomach.

I giggled, "Yes, okay, alright. Haha, well I have to go. Night dad!" I shouted as I walked out the door, "And take you medicine!"

"Sure, sure Bells! Love you." He said as I made my way down the drive way.

...

"Thanks again Esme, I don't know how I can repay you for the food. I will work extra-" I was about to continue, but was interrupted.

"Now I don't want to hear it missy, you need your food and it is the least I can do." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back again a genuine smile, "Thanks Esme."

"No problem honey, now how is your mom doing? Any better? I would ask Carlisle, but you know the whole secrecy patient thing." She said making the 'crazy-in-the-head' suggestion.

I giggled, then my face got sad and serious, "From what Carlisle says, it isn't getting much better," I felt may face go into full frown, "I know she is trying to get better, but it just doesn't seem to want to work. I don't know, I don't think we are getting enough care for her, and once I turn sixteen I can work more hours and-"

"Now Isabella Marie Swan, I may not be your mother or father, but I guarentee you, that niether one of them will allow you to work even more hours than you already are," I rolled my eyes and was about to say that if it helped it would be fine, but she bet me to it, "And don't go saying if it helps pay for the setions that it will be fine, because they will not allow it. Now if only you Swan's weren't so stubborn and let us pay for you guys-"

"We will not allow you to pay Esme, you guys have already done so much for us." I said with a smile.

She smiled sadly back at me, "I know dear, but I feel we can do even more, I mean if you three would just listen we would let you pay us back if you want-"

"Esme, I may only be 15, but I know for sure that may dad and mom would not want to owe there friends." I smiled proudly my chin stick up a bit, "We earn our money the hard and old fashioned way."

She laughed, "Yes, I know. I have known your mother since we were little girls, she was stubborn even before she was a Swan. And your father, say no more." She was smiling and shaking her head. Then she got serious again, "But sometimes it isn't a bad thing to ask for help. I mean, look at you sweet heart, you are graduating a year early from school, and are in all AP courses and are working insane hours. It's not healthy."

I spoke."But I always-"

"Yes I know you always worked this hard but this year you are working two jobs instead of just one and with the house too. Bella you are just one person, you can't do everything honey." She said shaking her head with concern.

I looked down not saying anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Mrs. Cullen? We have a problem in the kitchen!" One of the other employees said from the kitchen when we heard a crash and a loud cook. Oh Cookie. Literally that is his name Cookie. I don't know his real name. I don't thimk anyone does. Not even Esme.

"Alright, I will be right there." She said shaking her head laughing. Then she looked at me, "This talk isn't over, and don't think I didn't talk to Charlie about you working only till 10:30 tomorrow. I already told Linda and Betty to make sure you go home tomorrow at ten." She said smirking as I sighed loudly. "Now go on and pick a song on the music-machine-thing."She said laughing handing me a couple of quaters.  
I giggled, nodding.

Now if you haven't guessed already, Esme is Edward and Alice's mother. I have sworn to secrecy not to tell them about me or anything that is going on. Same with Calisle. The only people who know about my mom are the people involved. No one in the town knows. Like the way my mom wants it. She doesn't want to be the talk of the town, niether does my dad and frankly niether do I.

I walked over to the Joutbox and put one of the quarters in it looking for a song. I choose Superman by Joe Brooks ( A/N: play while reading lol). One of my favorites. I was walking around the room clearing off the tables, I was smiling as I danced around the room to the song. Remember my dad dancing around with me to this song.

I smiling was my eyes closed for most of the part. I felt someone watching me, but I didn't pay attention.

I sang along, "If I could be your superman I'd fly you to the stars and back again." I giggled. I started whipping the tables and I put up some of the chairs since there was little customers now that it was getting later at night.

I smiled as I listened to the guitar strumming pretending I was the one playing it. Air guitar! i was jumping up and down now spinning and twirling. Now I felt a lot of eys on me. So what?

"So why do I disappear when you come near when you come near it makes me fel so small," "I smiled as I sang the song I the waitresses were laughing and singing too, " If I could read your mind girl would I find any trase of me at all?" I twirled and laughed.

I grabbed the bin on the side and started clearing off the dishes on the tables and sang some more, "If I could be your superman I'd fly you to the stars and back again!" I shouted and smiled. I started to grabbed the broom and move around with it as if it were a boy and he was 'swiping me off my feet.' Some of the waitresses were cheering me on as I dance around the room cleaning at the same time. I was laughing like crazy.

Unfortunelty the song came to an end and I went over to put in another quater when I noticed someone who seemed to be stalking me all day. Edward.

I looked at him shocked. And slightly embarrased.

He was smiling at me, "Nice performance." I scoffed at him and went to the Joutbox to play another song. He came near me.

"So another show is coming?" He said laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

He smirked, "I am picking up Esme, her car isn't working." Then he looked worried, "Why are you here?" He looked down at my outfit which was a black polo shirt and a black skirt that came up to my knees with black shoes. He looked back at my face shocked yet again today, "Wait, wait, wait, you work here AND at the music store?"

I turned on the next song Walk this Way by AeroSmith, "I don't think that is any of your business Edward, so if you can go find your mother and go home, I will become very happy." I said angerily. I don't want him knowing these things. This is to personal. I don't like having people on the inside, knowing things.

I felt the song course threw me as the electric guitar started up. It felt good.

He got mad and walked towards me, "Bella, enough with these stupiud games! What is going on! Why did you start ignoring us in middle school?" He asked.

I turned around to look at him, he had to be joking right? "You're kidding me right? I started ignoring you? YOU GUYS started ignoring ME! I did nothing, then I have Tanya, Rose and Alice come up to me one day saying I am a pathetic loser and have no friends and all of you think the same and it isn't like you stuck up for me because you were freaking there too, laughing!" I turned on my heals feeling the tears at the corner of my eyes and went to one of the tables and started whipping it down, and taking the salt shakers off it and the ketchup bottels.

"Okay so I admitt it was stupid of me then but I have been trying to talk to you ever since!" He said with a pleading look.

I just kept moving. He was pissing me off.

"Come on Bella-"

"No please just leave me alone to do my work! I still have a couple of hours here and I-" I said, realizzing it to late to take back what I had said.

"What? You work here till later? But it is already ten o'clock how late do you..." He looked at me shocked beyond belief. Seriously, how shocked can you get in one day? Is this even possible to be shocked that much?

I was unable to say anything, thankfully Esme called Edward, "Edward I would appriciate it if you didn't bother my workers, no let's go, your father is waiting."

She saved me. Again. I sooo owed her.

"But-" He said looking at his mother then looking at me.

"Now Edward. You can speak with Bella another time." I looked at her sharply when she said that she just covered her mouth trying to hide her smile.

"Fine" Edward said in a defeated voice. He looked at me, "We aren't through having this conversation."

I rolled my eyes, thinking back to how Esme had said the same exact thing just a while ago, "We never were having 'this converstion', it was just you talking." I said to him, then I walked away to the Joubox. I still had three more quaters.

...

Twelve o'clock finally came around, and I got to leave. I smiled at everyone and said goodbye as I made my way to the bus stop. Right on cue, as I got there, the bus came. I looked out the window the whole time, not really paying attention to my surroundings. Just thinking about all the homework I had left to do once I got home.

As the bus came near my house I got off and ran to my home. I unlocked the door and entered it. I locked the door right after. I have to admitt, entering a house late at night alone in the dark is quit frightening at times.

I turned on some of the lights so that I could see. I went into the kitchen, I looked at the clock 12:25am. Then I grabbed my books from the side and started to do my homework at the table. By 2 am I had finsihed Calculus and Advance Math and Physics, now all I had to do was finish the essay for English and do 100 sentences for College Spanish in the predurete form and I was done.

...

"Bells, Bells wake up" I jumped looking around shaking my head. I started to mumble.

"What, I didn't do it, the monkey ate it!' I said with a slur. I looked around the room then saw my dad. He was laughing silently. Probably at what I just said.

I looked down at my work. Ugh! I was on number 97 for the spanish sentences. I groaned. I looked at my dad, "What time is it?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

He smiled, "It is 4:30am." I nodded

"Alright I just need to finish these three sentences then I am do-" I said.

"Now Bells, I think you should go off to bed, three sentences can wait till tomorr-I mean later." My dad said.

"No, dad, it is better if I finish now then do it later because then I will forget." I said as I began writing the spanish words. He didn't argue. He grunted in his response, he must be really tired. He went upstairs and went into his bedroom, he started work in three hours again. I finished within 6 minutes.

I looked at the clock and groaned. I was going to be waking up in an hour. I decided to go into my room and sleep for the hour. Not that it would matter, but I needed to relax from yesterday.

Ugh. This is going to be another long day. To think it is only Tuesday of the week.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I did spelling grammer :D SO i hope I did a good job with that lol comment if I did. Also review if it is any good. I worked har lmbo.**

**BellaLaila87**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so this is a story that I am continuing with because frankly I can not think for anything for the other ones at the moment. I hope you like this chapeter...tell me which stories that you guys would want me to start on and work more with!**

**BellaLaila87**

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

I jumped and fell out of my bed. landing hard on my back.

Looking over at the clock i see tht it is 5:30. Cue the groan.

i ran into the bathroom to go and take a shower, considering how bad i smell from work last night.

I jumped into the shower with the water cold. Dad said that the heater guy would come in on Friday to fix the heated water. He better hurry.

I grabbed my favorite strwberry shampoo off the side and started washing and untangling my hair from the nights sleep.

After I washed up and got all clean and smelling nice, I got out and grabbed my towel and grabbed my brush from on the counter and went into my room to get ready for school.

as i walked out I went towards my dad's door to listen and see if he was still sleeping. as I leaned against the door frame, all I heard behind the door was snores. I smiled to my self and remembered when my mom used to say his snores could be heard from miles away, but that she couldn't go to sleep without them.

I went straight into my closet once I entered. I went straight for my skinny jeans that are really comfy but unfortunelty are getting to big...black belt it is!

I went into my draw and grabbed my blue t-shirt that I had in 5th grade that somehow still fit I will never know how. I grabbed my mom's dark blue sweatshirt that zips up. I grabbed my brush that I left on the side by the bed and started combing through the tangles that had formed. Once all the tangles were out I started to braid my hair into one, like the way my mom taught me.

Five minutes later I was done and making my bed. I grabbed my towel and dirty clothes from last night and put it in the washer machine for later wash.

As I was walking downstairs I saw the picture of My dad and my mom and me on the wall. I can't help but smile and feel sad. Gosh, it is amazing how that picture was taken four years ago. It seems so much longer than that. I look at my mother her face smiling and laughing at the camera, she is wearing a blue shirt that brings out her blue eyes, with white shorts that come mid thigh, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. My dad sitting next to her with his arms around her and only looking at her like there isn't anyone else there. So much love in his eyes. He was wearing a deep green shirt that makes his brown eyes look amazing somehow with light tan argo pants on. My mom has her arm around me pulling me into the picture and me laugh so hard yet still managing to smile, I'm wearing a brown tank top with blue short jeans and my hair is wild and everywhere.

As I think of that day, I smile, but then I remember the day after that, the events that happen... Not something I want to remember.

I make my way down the rest of the stairs and start making the breakfast. I start up the coffee- for my dad of course- I grab the eggs out of the fridge and grab the bowl and the pans out. I grab the flour on the top shelf, and all the other ingredints to make pancakes with blueberries. Mom's favorite. I'll have dad bring some to her later on.

As the pancakes cooked I did the dishes and set the table and put one of the flowers from my mom's garden and put it in a vase lighting up the whole room. I smiled looking around, mom always told me I made a room look brighter with my magic touch. I laughed at her everytime, though I had to agree with her not to be concieted.

While I was flipping the pancakes and setting them on the plate, I heard my dad coming down the steps. I looked over at the clock, it read 7:06.

I turned around and smiled, "Morning dad."

he looked at me sort of shocked to see me up after my night. He eventually smiled and came over to kiss me on the forehead, "Morning Bells, how are you feeling?" he said as he sat down at the table as I put the serup on the table.

I smiled, "I feel great, how did you sleep?"

He rolled his eyes, "As good as sleep can get." He said while laughing without humor. I knew what he meant.

I looked at the clock again, 7:15. Shot! I have school in 30 minutes.

I kissed my dad on the forehead, "Well, I got to go to school now, I am going grocery shopping after school and I don't have work at the music store since it is Tuesday, and she never has it open on tuesday for some reason," I laughed thinking of Mrs. Lucas, and her crazy ways, "Would you mind telling mom that I am going to visit her today? Okay, thanks, love you bye!" I shouted as I ran out the door to try and catch the bus.

Once I got to school things went into its regular pass.

Lunch came quicker than I thought it would. A lot smoother than yesterday was. No Edward coming in late and annoying me. No stops in the hallway, everything was quiet. Well, for me.

Once I entered the lunch room I sat down and started to to eat my half sandwhich and apple. I had a little water bottle along with me. They were on sale when I bought them.

After I finished eating I started on my homework, looking a my agenda to see what work I had.

So far I had Calculus, English, History and Advance Math, also I had a test in Spanish tomorrow and in Chemistry.

I pulled out my Calculus textbook and began the work that was going to be due on Thursday.

I was so indeep with my work that when a book bag slammed down onto the table where I was seated, I jumped out of my skin. I feared looking up, already guessing who it was. I knew today was too good to be true.

I finially looked up after a minute, seeing ribrant green emerald eyes. Edward.

I sigh extremely loud, making it dramtic, letting him know that I didn't want him here at all.

His expression got angry when I did that, but I didn't care.

Neither of us spoke, just having a stare down with each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. I, being the more mature and bigger person, spoke first.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked looking back down at my textbook, breaking the intense eye contact, not letting him see my facial expression.

I heard him sit down but I didn't look up again, I was waiting for his reply.

After a few minutes of realizing that I wasn't going to look up once more, he sighed a frustrated sigh and looked up, "Bella, can you please look at me so I can talk to you."

"I have to finish my work, besides you aren't worth looking at so just talk." I never said that I had to be mature all the time.

Another frustrated sigh that came out of his mouth. I didn't need to look up to know that he was tugging at his hair.

"Listen Bella, I.." He hesitated, "You see, I...I have to tell you the truth...I..." He was cut off by the bell.

I got up and started to put my books away, but his hand grabbed mine and stopped me from what I was doing. I froze.

"Please, Bella, listen to me." He said, his voice straining trying to get me to understand.

I finally looked at him and saw the sadness in them. I felt really bad at that moment. But that only fueled my anger and temper to rise. Why should I be feeling sorry for HIM? I shouldn't be giving him the time of day!

I pulled my arm away from him, having contact with him was making this very hard to concentrate.

"Waht?" I hissed at him, my anger showing, he took a step back from my tone, "What could you possibly wan to tell me that is so important? Huh?" He was silent, "I'm waiting." I said with irratation. When he said nothing I smirked, "That's what I thought" I turned around lifted up my book bag and grabbed my books off the table and left.

Of course, Edward being Edward, he didn't let down.

"Wait, Bella, please-" He started off again, but I stopped him.

"What!" I shouted at him, catching attention from everyone in the hall, "What do you want from me!"

He looked at me than looked around and glared at anyone listening. They all scattered.

He looked back at me, his expression softened.

I didn't let myself think about how that made my heart race.

My throat was tight but somehow I managed to squek out one word, "What?" I spoke in a really small voice, it was barely audiable and he probably wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been standing so close to me.

He looked into my eyes and I saw everything in his eyes; fear, sorrow, and something else I didn't know. I tried to look away but it was too hard too.

"Please, can you forgive me?" He said finally, I was about to speak, but he stopped me, silencing me with his finger. It worked, "For being such a stupid kid and immature. For hurting you." I looking at me with pleading eyes.

I slipped my arm away, sort of shying away from him. I looked down and my worn out converse shoes that were once my mothers, then looked at his brand new MJ sneakers. And I felt the tears brim.

I finally looked up when I was sure the tears were in control. I whispered loud enough for him to hear me, "I-I don't know," I felt the tears coming, so I looked down. "I don't know if I can." I said so quietly, I had to go or else I was going to break down in front of him. And I couldn't do that, "I have to go," I said looking up at him, shaking my head, "I'm sorry."

I ran off to gym feeling my tears slip. Definetly sitting out for gym today.

**A/N: So? Did you guys like it? Please review if you liked it.**

**Also I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

And This story:

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	3. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
